


Nialls Octopus Escape

by forevergreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: its 6am what am i doing with my fucking life, louis and harry have one line each, theyre all octopi, this is a fucking mess, this is pretty much a niall story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevergreen/pseuds/forevergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um its 5;19am on 4/20/2016 and I’m pretty stoned. I saw this post on tumblr and laughed so hard at the octopus one that I decided to write this monstrosity. If you’re here for tentacle porn then you’ve come to the wrong place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>heres the tumblr post http://ghoul-almighty.tumblr.com/post/142763245653/1d-as-outlandish-headlines-from-the-past-12-months lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nialls Octopus Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is actually really fucking stupid. Sorry about the rushed ending, it's now 6am and I need to go to sleep before I die thnx.
> 
> My tumblr is Wildelarry if you want to come drag me lol

 

“I have an escape plan.” Niall said to his starfish friend Barry, ignoring the small human tapping at the glass in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
Barry, with his constant look of distress, peeled himself up from where he was lying on the rock and replied, “An escape plan? You’ve been listening to the humans again haven’t you? There is no big ocean, this is it, we live in this tank on the same rock every single day, and then we die.” With a sigh only someone having an existential crisis could pull off, Barry flopped back onto the rock face down.

“Barry, you dramatic mother fucker, you don’t have to believe me, I’ve just come to say goodbye. Tonight when they come to clean the tank I will make my escape.” Niall used leg number 5 to wipe away a stray tear, or maybe it was just tank water, who knows.

Of course Niall would miss Barry, they grew up together in the tank, Barry was there when he hit puberty and started growing bigger than anyone in the class, and when his parents were taken on holiday and never came back, Barry was always there for him,  _always_ , but Barry wasn't the problem.  
  
When he thought about it, the tank wasn’t all that bad, he was always well fed, the water was always nice and blue, there is lovely rocks and shiny things and the seaweed was long and luscious and great for hiding,  but it was nothing new, couldn’t the humans at least redecorate every once in awhile?    
Niall knew there had to be something more.   
Ever since he was a little octopus, just orange and small, he would listen to the humans talk about the beach, the ocean, another world completely. Teachers in class would kick Niall out for singing human songs about the ocean, and for calling all of the clownfish “Nemo” after hearing the smaller humans say it.

“Beyond these glass walls is an endless abyss, so much to explore,” Niall said with a wistful look in his eyes.

Barry peeled himself off the rock and held a hand out to Niall, “I’ll miss you, but you need to do what you need to do.”  
Niall nodded and wrapped leg number 1 around Barrys hand, “I’ll miss you too.” He said, and that was that.

**

The water was dark and cold, except for a bright purple light coming from the brick castle in the middle of the tank, Niall was hidden amongst some seaweed, near the wall of the tank, waiting, watching.

Just as Niall was about to peek a look, a sudden burst of light came on in the entire aquarium and a human in its cleaning costume jumped into the water. The splash caused a huge disruption in the calm water and Niall was pushed along the sand, into human view.  

The human looked at Niall, Niall raised 3 of his tentacles and shook them around a bit until the human shrugged and swam away towards the other side of the glass.

Safe.

With one last look around at all of his lifeless looking fish friends Niall started his climb up the tank wall, “One tentacle at a time, Horan, One tentacle at a time.” He said to himself as he climbed higher and higher.

“Look! Horan’s making an escape!” Niall heard someone shout in a shark accent from below him.

Niall turned around and raised one tentacle to his lips, all eyes were on him. “Yes, It’s true, the great and mighty Horan is finally making his crazy journey to the outside world.”

A small pink fish swam slightly in front of the rest of the school, “You’re crazy! You’ll never make it out alive! I always knew you were different. Good riddance, I say!” She shook her finn in the water aggressively, and swam back away into a little rock cave formation.

“Farewell, my friends, have a good life!” Niall shook his head and waved a goodbye to everybody, climbing up with his other legs as he waved.

Before too long, he had reached the top. He gave a final salute to the fish still watching, and proceeded to use his arms to lift him out of the tank and onto a weird hard surface.  He wriggled his way over to a large metal object and touched it, it was cold.

‘Now what?’ he thought, staring around at the unusual place around him, Niall noticed that human objects seem to be the same shapes, coral is always so much crazier shaped, huh, who would've thought.

There was an archway leading out the room, so Niall began crawling along the checkered floor, until he reached a wall with a big plastic tube coming out of it.

Niall, the inquisitive octopus he was, decided to get inside the tube and look around, but it seemed the tube was never ending. After a while Niall began to get tired and dehydrated, he needed to find water soon.

Just as thoughts of death began to consume him, the pipe bent downward and Niall was falling, with nothing to grip onto, he was fucked, basically. Until a huge splash followed by a familiar sensation of water on skin, and the tube opening up to a huge body of water, as far as the eye can see. Niall had made it to the ocean.

“Hello! What an entrance, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone come out of there before!” He heard from somewhere around him.

“Huh??? Where are you?!” Niall turned around, searching for the noise.

4 legs followed by a head and 4 more legs emerged from some seaweed just three rocks away.

“I’m Liam! Who are you?” Liam said, he was a red octopus, with a brown patch on his neck .

Niall moved toward him and went to shake Liams hand when two brightly coloured Octopi came rushing toward them.

“Alright Liam! Who’s this then? A potential mate?” The Blue octopus said wrapping a tentacle each around Niall and Liam.

The other octopus, a Green one, jumped on all of them, wrapping all of his legs around them, “Group hug!” he yelled.

“Harry, Louis, this is Niall, he came through that tube over there! Niall, this is LouisandHarry.”

When the hug was broken, Niall smiled at his new friends, and began telling them about his crazy past life, and his great escape.

By the end of the night, Niall knew he was where he was meant to be, free in the ocean, this was his home now.

 


End file.
